El chico de los dragones
by MiliPotter
Summary: "Danielle Jones desde que era una niña sintió fascinación por las criaturas mágicas, en especial por los bellos, y peligrosos, dragones. Nunca pensó que estos la conducirían al que en un futuro sería el dueño de su pequeño corazón."
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Los rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana anunciaban un nuevo día.

Cubrió su cara con la sábana al notar esto, y no pudo hacer más que bufar al escuchar la alarma.

Tanteó con su mano por sobre su mesita de luz, hasta llegar al despertador muggle de color blanco, y lo apagó violentamente por el irritante sonido.

Destapó lento y sin muchos ánimos su rostro, y con sus azules ojos observó la hora.

5:30 p.m.

Volvió a bufar y se tapó nuevamente como una niña pequeña.

Hoy sería el último día de sus estudios.

 **—**

Cerró con llave la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor del edificio.

Un niño algo regordete de unos 10 años ingresó corriendo al ascensor. La castaña lo miró molesta luego de ser empujada.

Decidió ignorarlo y mostrarse feliz, por el bien del mundo, claro.

–¡Hola! —Exclamó con su voz infantil y aguda, moviendo su mano frenéticamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, tanto que ella pensó que se le saldrían del rostro. Él debió notar la cara de impresión ya que fue bajando la mano lentamente.

–Hola —Saludó haciendo un intento de sonrisa. Nadie conseguiría jamás encontrársela de buen humor por la mañana.

–¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano, señora? —Dijo y ella apretó los labios al escuchar el "señora".

–Voy a la facultad un poco lejos de aquí, es mi último día —Dijo sonriendo levemente al pensar que ya estaba a un paso de terminar su carrera de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

–¿No es muy vieja para estudiar? —Preguntó confundido el niño. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, borrando su sonrisa.

–Tengo 22 años —Dijo con los dientes apretados.

–Pues, te ves terrible para la edad que tienes. —Dijo inocentemente. Al parecer no notó la mirada aniquiladora de la castaña ya que siguió hablando— Mi mami se ve mejor que tú y tiene 39, creo que es por la cantidad de cremas que usa y cómo se cuida, deberías hacerlo, te serviría de mu-

–Cállate niño —Dijo seca, a punto de golpearlo por ser un niño tan parlanchín.

Para su suerte, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió casi corriendo de este. Pudo escuchar como el pequeño decía "Adiós viejita". Rodó los ojos y salió del edificio.

Un sentimiento de alegría comenzó a crecer en su interior, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y casi llora al ver la hora. 6:39 a.m. y ella debía estar en el instituto a las 7. ¡Tardaría mucho en llegar!

Pensó en aparecerse, pero al parecer era la bruja más inútil de la historia en esa estúpida tarea. Siempre terminaba en un lugar diferente, vaya a saber quién por qué.

Comenzó a caminar pensando en cómo mierda llegaría a tiempo, y la respuesta apareció frente a ella.

Un hombre volvía volando con su escoba, al parecer había olvidado algo dentro de su casa, por lo que entró y fue el momento perfecto para ella.

Prácticamente robó la escoba y cuando comenzaba a elevarse escuchó al hombre gritar para que se baje.

–¡Lo siento, prometo devolvérsela! ¡Gracias, buen señor! —Pudo ver cómo el hombre bufaba y molesto volvía a su casa.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde llegó a la puerta de la facultad y bajó de la escoba, comenzando a correr.

Dejó la escoba con la señora en la portería y entró apurada.

Como máximo, el profesor Jackson la regañaría, lo bueno es que le caía bien.

 **—**

Comenzaron a llamar para la entrega de los certificados, y los sectores donde comenzarían las especializaciones. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban de la ansiedad y emoción. Observó a su amiga Lea, quien acomodaba su sombrero negro.

–Ugh, detesto éstos —Dijo dándose por vencida y se cruzó de brazos. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y sopló el listón del suyo que se había posado justo en su nariz.

–A mi me gustan —Dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Todo rastro de mal humor se había esfumado de su cuerpo, ahora solo deseaba tener su certificado en sus manos y saber donde comenzaría con su especialización.

–Porque eres bonita y todo te queda bien —Le dijo la rubia sonriendo ladeadamente.

–Cállate y escucha, cariño —Dijo señalando al frente.

–Lea Hudgens —Llamó el director y ella se levantó de un salto.

La castaña miró con una sonrisa cómo su amiga tropezó al subir al escenario.

El campus era amplio y muy hermoso. El instituto tenía el aspecto de uno de esos que aparecían en las películas muggles. Estados Unidos era de los pocos países con ese tipo de instituciones mágicas.

–Danielle Jones —Llamó y ella sintió cómo sus piernas casi le fallaron al levantarse. Caminó ansiosa hasta el escenario, sentía las miradas posadas en ella, seguramente debido a los nervios y eso solo logró ponerla más nerviosa. Subió y agradeció a Merlín por no dejar que se cayera u rompiera algo como hubiese sido común en ella.

Se acercó sin poder evitar una sonrisa al que hasta ese día fue uno de sus mayores influyentes. El director de la Institución le entregó su certificado con una sonrisa y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Felicitaciones, Dani, lo lograste —Dijo en su oído y ella soltó un par de lágrimas.

Se separaron y ella le agradeció, para luego seguir caminando y tomarse la fotografía. La vicedirectora Maggie la esperaba con una sonrisa al final. Ella había sido la encargada de escoger dónde realizarían las especializaciones.

–Danielle Jones, especialización en dragones. —Leyó su certificado y con una sonrisa le entregó un pergamino— Lamento decirte, pequeña, que deberás viajar mucho.

–Adoro viajar, profesora —Dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

–Entonces supongo que te alegrará saber que encontré un lugar perfecto para ti, donde tendrás a tus preciados dragones. —La miró para ver su reacción— ¿Haz oído hablar del Santuario de Dragones en Rumania?

La boca de Danielle se abrió tanto que posiblemente alguna mosca debió haber entrado.

–¿Rumania, dijo? —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer, quien sorprendida correspondió escuchando algunas risas de los estudiantes que observaban la escena.

Luego de soltar a la mujer, quien sentía que Danielle le rompería algún hueso en cualquier momento, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Y como era de esperarse, tropezó, haciendo que los demás rían, pero no le importó.

¡Iría a Rumania, a trabajar con los dragones!

 **—**

El vuelo saldría en media hora, su madre no la soltaba por nada del mundo y ya comenzaba a hartarse.

–Ya, mamá, aún no me fui —Dijo al escuchar cómo decía extrañarla.

–No importa, ya te estoy extrañando —Dijo negándose a soltarla. Danielle rodó los ojos y siguió abrazando a su madre.

–Iremos a visitarte. —Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo— ¿Tienes dinero, los papeles, todo?

–Sí, papá, me lo haz preguntado unas... —Contó con sus dedos— ¿30 veces?

–Lo siento —Soltó una risita y se acercó a abrazar a las dos mujeres de su vida. Las rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo familiar, prometiéndose comunicarse y demostrándose el amor que se tenían.

Cuando llegó el momento, su padre había llevado ya sus valijas, ella se despidió por enésima vez y subió al avión.

Caminó abriéndose paso para llegar a su asiento. Se sentó del lado de la ventana y tomó su libro. Observó por la ventana el aeropuerto y sonrió, sintiendo cómo ya extrañaba a sus padres y cómo extrañaría su hogar y amigos.

Desvió la mirada a su libro, lo abrió y se concentró en la lectura, evitando así las lágrimas que luchaban por formarse en sus ojos.

No estaba segura de en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero al despertar sintió cómo su estómago pedía comida, y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que la azafata estaba pasando con el carrito.

Compró un gran sándwich y una bebida. Con eso le bastaba. Comió observando al chico a su lado, quien estaba dormido y le resultó bastante atractivo.

Retomó su lectura y cuando acabó, lo guardó y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño, sabiendo que cuando despertara se encontraría en las atractivas tierras de Bulgaria.

 **—**

Tomó sus maletas y bajó del avión, con su mirada comenzó a buscar algún cartel con su nombre hasta que dio con un hombre vestido con un uniforme marrón y blanco. Este sostenía un cartel que decía "Danielle Jones", atento por si ella aparecía. Se acercó con emoción y sonrió cuando él lo hizo.

–¿Danielle Jones? —Ella asintió embobada por su acento u voz gruesa— Mi nombre es Erik Ivanov. Sígueme, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

Mordió su labio con nervios y siguió al musculoso hombre, debía ser uno de los dragonalistas que harían de su guía y le dirían qué y cómo hacer su trabajo.

–¿Quieres que lleve tus valijas? —Ella negó restándole importancia al peso que llevaba. El arqueó una ceja y le arrebató las pesadas valijas— ¿Qué tanto traes aquí dentro?

–No quiero molestarte —Dijo ella

–No es molestia para mi, mujer —Dijo caminando como si no pesasen nada.

Ella no pudo evitar ver cómo sus músculos se apretaban con aquel uniforme. Erik tenía la piel bronceada, seguramente porque trabajaba al rayo del sol. Su cabello era de un color castaño claro que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Era muy guapo. ¿Todos los dragonalistas serían así?

Luego de caminar un poco llegaron a una tienda, donde una mujer rubia atendía.

–¿Es ella? —Erik asintió. La mujer se acercó y la observó de arriba abajo y luego la miró con aprobación— Vaya, es una americana muy bella —Le dijo al castaño y este volvió a asentir tomando terminando de cargar una mochila. Ella se sonrojó.

–Bien, ¿nos vamos? —Danielle asintió y él se colocó la mochila en la espalda.

Se acercó a tomar las valijas nuevamente, sin escuchar las quejas de la castaña. Le tendió la más liviana para que se calle y ella rodó los ojos al notarlo. Le tendió la mano, algo confundida la tomó, y juntos desaparecieron.

Cayó al suelo con su valija a su lado. Soltó un bufido por el golpe en su trasero y se levantó, limpiándose su jean.

Cuando observó dónde estaba no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la impresión.

Frente a ella se hallaba un enorme muro, era obvio que estaba frente al Santuario de Dragones. La emoción creció dentro suyo y casi corrió a la entrada.

–Hey, Jones, —La llamó el dragonalista— te aconsejaría que vayas detrás mío, por si acaso —Ella asintió y entro por la gran puerta detrás del alto chico.

Se encontraron en un pasillo al "aire libre", el sol pegaba en las paredes cubiertas por algunas plantas, dándole un aspecto luminoso y acogedor. Comenzaron a caminar y Danielle no podía esperar más. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta marrón y antes de abrir, Erik volteó a verla.

–¿Lista, novata? —Ella asintió sonriente y él la miró divertido. Abrió la puerta y fue tal como lo imaginaba.

Un gran campo se extendía como lo que serían una manzanas, por supuesto que era gracias a la magia, ya que desde afuera no se veía tan grande.

Caminó observando a todos los dragonalistas haciendo su trabajo. Pero lo mejor fue la enorme sombra que la cubrió cuando caminaba. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a un enorme dragón gris volando por encima suyo. El techo del Santuario era altísimo. Sintió que lloraría de la felicidad, y lo hizo al notar mojadas sus mejillas. Había grandes puertas que deberían ser los distintos sectores para los dragones.

Estaba tan sumida en su mundo, mirando hacia todas partes que se sorprendió al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con el de otra persona.

–¡Lo siento! —Exclamó apenada al ver cómo aquel chico recogía nuevamente todos sus artefactos extraños. El cabello rojizo llamó su atención, ese sí que era un hombre.

Tenía unos hombros anchos y unos pectorales musculosos, sus brazos estaban al descubierto por la sudadera sucia que llevaba puesta. Su cabello era corto y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que sería sumamente apuesto.

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas se levantó, quedando así probablemente una cabeza entera más alto que ella. Al darse la vuelta confirmó lo que sospechaba. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran azules, de un color más claro que el de ella, no tenía rasgos de una persona nacida allí, su nariz era perfecta y tenía manchas de barro por su rostro y brazos, lo que le daba un aspecto sumamente sexy y atrayente. Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos casi salen disparados al reconocer a aquel pelirrojo. Él había ido a Hogwarts, lo recordaba perfectamente. Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor, tres años mayor que ella. Él tampoco tardó demasiado en reconocer el bello rostro de la muchacha, sin duda había madurado y ahora era toda una mujer hermosa. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo, notando lo bien desarrollada que estaba, no había muchas mujeres en el Santuario y a decir verdad, no veía a una mujer tan linda desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Charlie Weasley —Murmuró ella para luego sonreír de costado. Él sonrió al ver que ella lo había reconocido.

–Danielle Jones —Dijo él de la misma forma, con su voz grave y le tendió la mano, sosteniendo las cosas con la otra. Ella la estrechó notando que ésta era mucho más grande que la suya.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de su burbuja.

–Creo que ya se conocieron —Dijo Erik mirándolos con una ceja alzada. Danielle ocultó un rubor mirando hacia otro lado.

–Ya nos conocíamos, de hecho —Le dijo Charlie a su compañero, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña, y es que no podía despegar los ojos de su cuerpo y su hermoso rostro.

–¿A si? Eso les facilitará las cosas. —Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pícara. Charlie negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una risa y Danielle sintió cómo sus mejillas se volvían aún más rojas— Danielle, te presento a tu guía en tu nuevo trabajo —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–¿Tú? —Le preguntó a Charlie y este la miró divertido.

–Sí, ¿no te agrada la idea? —Preguntó sonriendo al ver cómo volvía a ruborizarse.

–¡N-no! ¡Me encantaría! Eh, digo, —Se aclaró la garganta— no estaría mal que tú seas mi guía, jaja, ya sabes... —Quiso golpearlos al ver las miradas burlonas que le lanzaban— No me molesta.

–Genial, entonces, empiezas mañana —Dijo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo con su trabajo. Ella pudo ver como su pantalón se acomodaba perfectamente a sus glúteos redondos y perfectos. ¿Qué había pasado con el flacucho y travieso Charlie del colegio?

–Veo que te agrada Charlie —Dijo Erik burlón. Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, este estaba duro y probablemente le dolió más a ella que a él.

–Solo cállate —Dijo al ver su mirada pícara.

–Ven, novata, te enseñaré el lugar —Dijo y ella no pudo hacer más que dejarse guiar por él.

 **—**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Un nuevo fanfic, esta vez sobre uno de los mayores Weasley, Charlie Weasley**_

 _ **Leí varias historias sobre él y así me inspiré para hacerlo, es un personaje que merece un poco más de atención. Sin embargo, no es para nada una copia, por el contrario, no vi ningún fic con la trama parecida a este.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones no serán muy frecuentes. Voy a tratar de actualizar, en lo posible, pronto.**_

 _ **Les dejo el capítulo uno, y según si gusta o no, tardaré más, o menos en subir el segundo.**_

 _ **¡Ojalá les guste!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La castaña siguió al hombre quien se dirigía hacia unaLa castaña siguió al hombre quien se dirigía hacia una de las puertas.

No podía dejar de ver a su alrededor, todo era maravilloso, justo lo que ella quería.

–Bien, entraremos al sector A, ahí se encuentran las cabañas. —Dijo dejándola pasar primero. Ella pudo ver nuevamente las hojas y tierra.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en lo que parecía ser un bosque, y en definitiva, eso era. Notó cómo Erik sacaba su varita, y ella lo imitó por si acaso. Un sonido de ramas quebrándose la sobresaltó y él la tomó del brazo, poniéndola tras de si. Un gruñido llegó a sus oídos y no supo si emocionarse o asustarse por ello.

–¿Pires? —Preguntó al notar a la criatura de color blanco.

Los ojos de aquel dragón eran de color oscuro y la miraban directamente a ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? —Se acercó y en cuanto lo hizo "Pires" soltó un aterrador gruñido. Erik se detuvo en el lugar, mientras que el dragón se enderezó, y Danielle pudo notar cómo le costaba mantener su pata firme.

–¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó, con voz calmada. No debía mostrar miedo, sino mantenerse serena.

–Tuvo un pequeño accidente, quedó atrapado bajo varias piedras gigantes y quebró su pata derecha, Charlie lo rescató hace unos cuatro meses y lo trajo aquí. —Le explicó— Solo le obedece a él, incluso parece burlarse cada vez que algún otro dragonalista le dice qué hacer.

–Es precioso —Dijo observando a la criatura maravillada. Erik asintió e intentó acercarse nuevamente.

Esta vez el dragón no puso resistencia y dejó que el castaño se acerque y lo toque, aunque parecía atento y a punto de atacar ante cualquier cosa que no le agrade.

–No puedes estar aquí, Pires, —Le habló al dragón— deberías descansar esa pata.

–¿Qué hace Pires aquí? —La voz de Charlie los sorprendió. Estaba justo detrás de Danielle, haciendo que se sobresalte.

–Iba a llevar a Dani a los apartamentos para dejar sus cosas, y simplemente apareció —Dijo mirando al dragón, que parecía tener ojos solo para Charlie.

Danielle estaba sumamente sorprendida por la bienvenida que Pires le daba a Charlie. El pelirrojo con seguridad inseguridad y sin miedo se acercó al dragón y lo acarició, para luego comenzar a guiarlo de nuevo hacia donde debía haberlo dejado antes.

–Yo vine para hablar un poco más con Danielle, pero supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. —Le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse— Ve a acomodarte y relajarte un poco, los viajes tan largos en avión pueden ser estresantes.

–Exacto. —Apoyó Erik— Debes descansar, este trabajo es duro y tienes que estar en condiciones para empezar y no agotarte muy rápido —Ella alzó una ceja.

–Luego de lo que vi por allá dudo cansarme algún día de este trabajo —Ellos rieron.

–No es trabajo fácil cuidar de dragones, muñeca. —Le dijo Erik volviendo a tomar sus valijas— Ven, no están tan cerca los apartamentos. Nos vemos luego, Charlie —El nombrado les hizo un gesto con la mano, y Dani se insultó internamente a si misma al sonrojarse cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

Luego de una larga caminata llegaron a los apartamentos, completamente de madera y decorados de manera hogareña con plantas. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las hojas de los árboles iluminando los pequeños pero hermosos edificios, dándoles una imagen de ensueño.

Caminaron hasta el tercer edificio a su derecha y subieron las escaleras que tenía al costado. Eran como cabañas, de unos 4 pisos cada una. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso y se pararon frente a la puerta. Erik dejó las valijas en el suelo y sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Se la tendió a Danielle y ella la observó. Era de color dorada, con un llavero en forma de dragón y con detalles plateados y de un color parecido al caoba. Miró a Erik una vez y metió la llave en la cerradura, girándola lentamente. Un sonido al destrabarse la hizo sonreír de las ansias, y al abrir no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca sorprendida y maravillada.

Era grande, más que su apartamento en New Jersey. Todo, absolutamente todo era de madera. Las paredes de un color más claro que el del piso, había una chimenea de color ladrillo y el apartamento tenía ventanales grandes, con las persianas hasta abajo. Caminó hasta ahí y la subió, viendo hacia afuera, había un pequeño balcón. Todo era hermoso. A su derecha vio una puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la cocina. La mesada era de color crema y el horno de color negro. Había cuchillos colgados al igual que distintos utensilios de cocina. Era perfecta para ella.

Siguió recorriendo la casa olvidándose de su guía, encontrándose con el baño, y sí que se había enamorado de él.

Perfectamente brillante. Con un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para verse de la cadera para arriba. La bañera era un sueño y deseaba con todas sus ganas estrenarla y ducharse ahí.

Al llegar a la que sería su habitación notó que estaba muy vacía, al igual que el resto de la casa era de madera, con una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de luz, un gran armario para guardar toda su amada ropa, y una ventana que dejaba a vista la salida al bosque.

–Está vacía para que la decores tú, por supuesto —Dijo el castaño apareciendo a su lado, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

–Adoro este lugar —Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y él se vio contagiado. Hace unas pocas horas la había conocido y ya podía ver en ella a una hermana pequeña, o bueno, más pequeña que él.

–Todos lo hacemos al llegar —Le dijo y luego la dejó lanzarse a la cama, donde prácticamente cayó dormida. Soltó una suave risa y decidió darle privacidad.

Abrió sus ojos notando la oscuridad en su nueva habitación. ¿Acaso había dormido tanto?

Se levantó y encenció la luz. Afuera ya era de noche y de podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala donde justo encima de la chimenea había un reloj blanco, que marcaba las 23:35 p.m.

Hizo una mueca por la hora y pensó en prepararse algo para "cenar", pero no tenía hambre.

Se acercó a uno de sus ventanales y observó hacia afuera. Había farolitos que iluminaban el lugar. El bosque tenía un aspecto que generaba un poco de miedo. Pero un detalle importante es que ella era una Gryffindor, una valiente leona que la curiosidad de explorar un poco más el lugar parecía carcomerla por dentro.

Por las hojas moverse comprendió que debía haber viento, así que tomó un abrigo de su valija, la cual aún no había desarmado, su varita y salió afuera.

Efectivamente, hacía frío y el viento movía la copa de los árboles. El silencio era apagado por los grillos y el sonido de lo que parecían ser búhos.

Se acercó a la entrada del bosque e intentó distinguir la barrera de protección, la que Erik le había dicho.

Hizo un movimiento de varita, pronunciando unas palabras extrañas casi inaudiblemente, y estiró su brazo, hasta que la punta de la varita tocó la barrera. ¿Vieron cuando tocan con un dedo el agua y se forman ondas alrededor, haciéndose cada vez más grandes? Bueno, eso pasó con la barrera. Las ondas recorrieron la barrera hasta su terminación, dejándole ver a ella desde dónde hasta dónde se extendía. Era algo sorprendente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? —Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse y al voltear se encontró con el pelirrojo.

–Eh, nada, solo estaba viendo una cosa —Dijo torpemente y él le sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

–¿Sabes qué hora es? —Ella asintió— Deberías ir a dormir, aunque creo que no te hace mucha falta —Dijo divertido y ella se sonrojó levemente.

–Desperté hace poco y no tenía hambre, así que solo salí a ver —Dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos azules del chico.

–Sí que haz cambiado —Le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió.

–Todos lo hacemos, tú igual, estás más... —Paró mordiéndose la lengua para evitar algunas palabras de más.

–¿Más qué? —Preguntó curioso el segundo mayor de los Weasley.

–Maduro —Dijo simplemente y el soltó una carcajada.

–Tú igual, haz madurado... Bastante —Dijo y luego se le quedó viendo. Danielle le sostuvo la mirada por unos cuántos segundos, hasta que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, y este desvió la mirada.

–Debería ir a dormir —Carraspeó—, mañana empezamos desde temprano, me aseguraré de golpear tu puerta a las 7 en punto —Le dijo con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

–Sí señor —Él rió y luego movió su mano en forma de despedida, yendo hasta su apartamento. El cuál era en el primer edificio, como pudo notar ella.

Costaba creer que Charlie Weasley, uno de sus amores platónicos en Hogwarts, estaba ahí, muchísimo más guapo y musculoso, trabajando de lo que más le gustaba, al igual que ella haría de ahora en más.

Mordió su labio y luego decidió volver. Le echó una última mirada al edificio y entró a su nueva casa.

La ruidosa alarma la despertó y unos segundos más tarde unos golpes en su puerta se oyeron.

Abrió sus ojos y por un segundo no reconoció dónde estaba. Se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo parecía estar en contra de salir de la cama.

Caminó hasta la sala para abrir y así cesar con los golpes. Se rascó la nuca mientras bostezaba y abrió. Un animado Charlie Weasley la esperaba con una sonrisa que solo se hizo más amplia al verla a ella.

–Uau, conque así se ve Danielle Jones por la mañana —Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, tardándose un poco más en sus largas piernas descubiertas. Ella se dio cuenta tarde de ese detalle y en cuanto lo hizo se ruborizó y le pidió que le aguarde un momento.

Entró y casi volando fue hasta su habitación a cambiarse.

5 minutos más tarde salió y Charlie la miró embelesado. El cabello castaño oscuro de ella, casi negro le llegaba hasta por debajo de los pechos. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca al cuerpo y un short de jean gastado y un poco roto. Traía una mochila de color café en su espalda. Su rostro lavado era bellísimo, deseaba verlo maquillado y más arreglado, aunque le costaba imaginarla aún más linda de lo que ya era.

–¿Charlie? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó y él asintió rápidamente, bajando de su nube.

–Sí, te ves bien —Le dijo dándose la vuelta para que ella no vea el rubor en sus mejillas.

–Eh, gracias —Dijo, ruborizándose también.

–Espero que estés preparada, hoy me ayudarás con Pires, y no es un dragón muy amigable —Dijo bajando las escaleras con ella tras él.

–¡Es bellísimo! —Exclamó con emoción recordando a la criatura, ansiaba poder acariciarla, aunque sea una vez.

–Sí, es bellísimo, pero también es difícil de manejar —Dijo volteándose, pero debido a que ella no notó esto, se estrelló contra el torso firme del pelirrojo. Debido a la diferencia de altura, debió levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que un silbido insinuante los hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, alejándose como un metro.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Un rubio se acercó a ellos con una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida— Vaya, ¿quién es esta bella señorita?

–Danielle Jones, soy nueva aquí —Se presentó y el rubio la miró de arriba abajo, incomodándola. Cómo se notaba que esos hombres no veían muchas mujeres seguido.

–Karl Milligan, —Dijo mirándola curioso— ¿de dónde eres? Tu acento es encantador.

Ella se ruborizó– Estados Unidos —Él sonrió.

–Genial, yo tengo parientes allí, es un lugar muy lindo.

–¿En serio? —Preguntó interesada y él asintió para luego comenzar una charla, todo bajo la mirada seria de Charlie.

–Muy bien, podrán hablar y conocerse más, más tarde, tenemos que irnos —Dijo y sin darle tiempo de replicar la tomó del brazo, con suavidad, y la llevó con él hacia el bosque.

Danielle estaba ansiosa, sería su primer día trabajando y cuidando dragones.

 **—**

 _ **¡Gracias a todos los que le dieron follow, fav, y dejaron reviews!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el primer y segundo capítulo? ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Danielle en su primer día? ¿Creen que Pires será bueno con ella? ¿Weasley está celoso?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Danielle POV**

Tenía mi boca tan abierta por la impresión que no me sorprendería que algún insecto haya entrado en ella. Dejé caer la bolsa vacía que Charlie me había dado.

–Hace unos meses logramos encontrar a una Galés Verde, estaba herida, así que ahora debemos curarla para que pueda jugar con sus futuros bebés sin problemas —Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa al ver mi cara.

–Creo que moriré de la emoción —Admití sin dejar de ver al gigantesco nido en donde reposaba un bello dragón.

–No mueras, necesito tu ayuda —Dijo divertido y yo reí.

Nos habíamos adentrado mucho al bosque, donde habitaban los dragones, cada uno en su sector correspondiente. Por lo que había entendido, cada dragonalista tenía a su cargo ciertas criaturas. Ya que yo estaba "a prueba", aún no me asignarían a ningún sector, ni ningún dragón.

–Cada uno de nosotros tiene, por lo general, una especialidad en algo. Hay varios a los que siempre se les encarga la parte médica, otros se encargan del entrenamiento, por ejemplo, para los pichones, o los dragones heridos, —Me explicó— por supuesto que debemos saber todo sobre ellos, su sangre y las condiciones de su organismo, pero esa es más parte de análisis y científica.

–Eso es genial —Dije sonriente.

–Tal vez puedas hacer eso, varios eligen su "rama", por así decirlo. —Charlie me tomó de un brazo y me alejó unos metros del nido— Me acercaré así que ten cuidado, las hembras son muy protectoras con sus huevos y probablemente quiera atacarme.

Asentí tomando mi varita para estar preparada, si a la dragona se le ocurría abrir su boca, sin problema el fuego podría llegar hasta donde yo estoy.

Vi cómo Charlie se acercó lentamente, atento a la reacción de la bella criatura. La dragona parecía no molestarle tenernos a unos cuántos metros, pero al ver al pelirrojo acercarse más de lo debido, y con una varita en la mano se preocupó, irguiéndose.

Los Galés Verdes por lo general son de los menos peligrosos, pero a decir verdad, cualquier hembra puede ser bastante peligrosa si creían que sus bebés podían ser atacados.

Pude notar cómo no se movía demasiado, estaba claro que sus huevos estaban ahí y no quería hacerles daño. Ver eso me conmovía, por más que tranquilamente nos pueda lanzar fuego y quemarnos vivos, tan solo era una madre protegiendo a sus amados hijos.

Charlie hablaba, le hablaba a la dragona, como si eso fuera a calmarla. Yo lo miré confundida, estaba claro que ella no haría caso a cualquiera.

–¿Qué es lo que harás? —Dije en forma calmada.

–Debo tomar sus huevos, tienen que examinarlos y hacer unas cuantas cosas más —Dijo a dos metros del nido.

Observé preocupada cómo el dragón saltó al ver el movimiento brusco de Charlie. Me asusté al creer que Charlie moriría frente a mis ojos y me sentiría fracasada toda mi vida al no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, pero me di cuenta que no sería así. Charlie era un profesional, y realmente lo estaba demostrando.

La dragona y él hicieron contacto visual, y al parecer algo en la mirada de Charlie le dio a entender que no lastimaría a sus bebés. Él, con más confianza que antes llegó al nido, y se subió, siempre sosteniéndole la mirada. Mi corazón latía a mil y mi pulso estaba aceleradísimo. La mano de Charlie acarició la piel de la criatura con suavidad, demostrando confianza.

–Danielle.

–¿Si? —Pregunté hipnotizada con la escena.

–Tendrás que tomar los huevos. —Me dijo y lo miré con mis ojos abiertos como platos. Por supuesto que no lo notó, ya que estaba con su mirada clavada en el animal— No me mires así, novata.

Abrí mi boca para articular algo pero nada salió de ella.

–Es hora de ir al campo, preciosa. —Le habló a la dragona quien parecía mucho más calmada. Con su otra mano chasqueó los dedos y yo me sobresalté al sentir un peso inmenso en mis manos. Había hecho aparecer un gran trozo de carne en la bolsa que yo sostenía— Danielle, saca la carne y déjala ahí, luego aléjate de ella lo más que puedas.

Seguí sus órdenes y deje la carne en el suelo, me alejé unos metros detrás de un árbol, sosteniendo mi varita.

Charlie dejó de acariciar a la dragona y de un salto salió del gran nido, que a diferencia de otros, debía ser una miniatura, considerando que aquella Galés no era de las más grandes en tamaño.

Se acercó a la carne y la agarró, agitándola para que la dragona la note. Esta, hambrienta dudó antes de abandonar el nido, y siguió al muchacho con quien había tomado confianza. Caminaba con su ala izquierda baja, pude notar la herida en ella. Charlie se fue con la dragona siguiéndolo y yo pude aprovechar para tomar el huevo.

Trepé las piedras y al lograr subir pude ver de cerca aquellos huevos, de color marrón y con manchas verdosas. Eran grandes, debían ser un poco más grandes que mi cabeza. La duda me llenó al no estar segura de si debía llevarme todos, o solo uno.

Me sostuve de una de las ramas que armaban el nido con fuerza y levanté mi varita. Hice un movimiento y lo huevos levitaron en el aire. Bajé y me resbalé con una de las piedras. Por suerte mi mano siguió agarrando con fuerza mi varita, por lo que los huevos no cayeron haciéndose daño. Rebusqué en mi mochila, con una sola mano, el mapa que Erik me había dado. Al encontrarlo comencé a seguir las indicaciones hasta el laboratorio donde debían revisar las condiciones de los huevos.

Luego de un largo rato caminando con el corazón en la boca, por el temor de encontrarme con algún dragón en el bosque, llegué a un edificio, si no me equivoco en el sector A. Era blanco y a diferencia de los departamentos, este no estaba hecho de madera. Toqué la puerta y esperé unos minutos, hasta que se abrió y una mujer de unos 30 y pico de años me observó de arriba abajo, para luego sonreírme ampliamente.

–Tú debes ser la chica nueva, todos hablan sobre ti, es un placer, soy la doctora Mercedes —Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

–Sí, soy la nueva, Danielle Jones, un placer para mi también —Ella se hizo a un lado y yo entré con cuidado de no golpear alguno de los huevos.

Ella me indicó dónde dejarlos y me dijo que vaya al campo, tal vez tengan alguna tarea para mi. Yo asentí, deseando quedarme un poco más y ver cómo una doctora como ella realizaba su trabajo con todos aquellos artefactos mágicos. El laboratorio era grande y espacioso, más de 10 magos estaban trabajando en él, ¿habrá espacio para alguna más?

Salí de ahí tomando nuevamente el mapa, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que el campo no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Luego de caminar uno o dos minutos llegué, todos estaban ahí y nuevamente me maravillé con el cielo y los rayos del sol, el gran terreno, en ese momento, estaba ocupado por todos aquellos dragonalistas que se encargaban de entrenar y cuidar a los dragones. Algunos se encargaban de alimentarlos, entre varios, por supuesto. Debían haber, por lo menos 7 dragones adultos, mientras que algunas crías comenzaban a aprender a volar, pelear, etc. Había muchos profesionales, tal como Erik o Charlie, para impedir algún desacuerdo entre las criaturas.

–¡Novata! —Un grito me hizo voltear, y pude ver cómo Erik, junto a otros tres chicos, movían sus manos para que me acercase a ellos.

–Hey —Lo saludé y me presenté ante los otros tres.

Sus nombres eran Caín, Alex y Kurt. Caín y Kurt eran pelinegros, mientras que Alex tenía el cabello de un color caoba. Los tres eran musculosos y encantadores.

–¿Qué tal, novata? —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa divertida— No todos los días llegan chicas tan lindas.

–De hecho, creo que nunca llegó una chica tan linda —Dijo Alex, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Erik.

–Déjenla, ya tiene dueño —Dijo burlón y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Cállate —Dije sacándole la lengua, mientras ellos me miraban divertidos.

–Mira esto, novata —Me dijo Erik mientras se acercaba hasta donde habían unos dragoncitos intentando incendiar unas maderas. Mi corazón se encogió de la ternura al ver cómo uno estornudaba, lanzando sin querer una bola de fuego.

Erik se posó al lado de todos ellos y empujó con el pie a uno, tumbándolo en el suelo por lo torpe que andaba al recién comenzar a caminar. El dragoncito pareció ofenderse ya que comenzó a perseguir con pasos torpes y divertidos al hombre. Yo no pude evitar reír cuando la criaturita lanzó una bola de fuego a los pies de Erik, haciendo que este comience a saltar al tiempo en que Caín le lanzaba agua, ahogándose con su propia risa.

Así los demás dragoncitos parecieron divertirse, ya que comenzaron a copiar a su amigo y persiguieron a Erik, y de paso, a Caín que se encontraba a su lado. Yo reía fuertemente al verlos jugar de esa forma, hasta que los chicos hicieron que aquellos reptiles comiencen a perseguirme a mi.

Corría y pegaba pequeños gritos mezclados con risas al sentir como un dragoncito pisaba mis talones.

Tropecé con una madera y caí al piso, provocando la risa de mis compañeros y, ¿por qué no? La mía también.

Logré esquivar una bola de fuego antes de que me queme el rostro y miré ceñuda al dragón que llevaba persiguiéndome unos 5 minutos. Tenía algo conmigo y con quemarme ya que desde que empecé a jugar solo me perseguía a mi. Sin embargo, no me importó ya que me acerqué para acariciarlo.

Era muy bebé, y parecía no tener ni una pizca de maldad, todo lo contrario, al acercar mi mano, se quedó inmóvil y disfrutó de mis caricias. Los demás debieron sentir envidia ya que se lanzaron sobre mi.

Uno de ellos debía estar resfriado, ya que estornudó sobre mi, quemando mi remera. Yo me alarmé, pero a los dos segundos un chorro me llegó, apagando el poco fuego, pero empapándome y dejando ver el agujero que había dejado, y una marca en mi piel. Dolía, sí, pero no fue nada insoportable.

Levanté la vista encontrándome con Charlie quien me observaba con, ¿ternura?

A diferencia de los demás chicos ahí presentes, que miraban el agujero a mi costado, que dejaba ver mi sostén de color blanco.

Me cubrí y alejé un poco a los dragones. Me levanté y le agradecí a Charlie, quien me sonrió y me dijo que no fue nada.

Me llevó hasta una parte donde habían algunos botiquines de primeros auxilios y de ahí sacó una venda y unas cosas más, debí sacarme la remera, debajo tenía un deportivo, por lo que no me causó tanta pena, la quemadura comenzaba a arder bastante y podía ver como comenzaba a tornarse más roja.

–No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que terminé incendiado por culpa de esos bebés demoníacos, —Yo reí, lo que me ocasionó más dolor— ven aquí.

Me acerqué y él colocó la venda con aquel líquido que no sabía que era a mi costado. Me ayudó como pudo a ajustarla a mi torso, y cuando terminó me pasó mi remera. Me la puse y al terminar noté sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Sabía por qué había sido, pero me guardaría los comentarios. El dolor cesaba rápidamente, era evidente que era mágico.

A los pocos minutos el dolor había cesado por completo, pero Charlie insistió en dejar la venda, para evitar que vuelvan a quemarme en el mismo lugar, el dolor había cesado, pero la quemadura seguía ahí y mi piel debía verse horrible.

Estuvimos todo el día ahí, hasta que Charlie me mandó a recoger los huevos, para dejarlos en su nido nuevamente. Luego de eso trajo a su madre quien estaba exaltada, seguro por la impaciencia de ver sus huevos.

El cielo en el lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse, por lo que caminamos en silencio hasta nuestras casas.

El bosque era frío y oscuro, pero se podía distinguir la luz de los faroles en la entrada al bosque.

Llegamos y Charlie me acompañó hasta mi puerta.

–Ha sido un buen primer día, novata, felicitaciones —Dijo aplaudiendo y yo sonreí.

–Gracias, jefe —Dije divertida y él me sonrió.

–Vendré a despertarte mañana, duerme bien, ha sido un día largo y agotador.

–Ni que lo digas, —Dije suspirando, me acerqué y besé su mejilla— buenas noches, Weasley.

–Buenas noches, Jones —Me guiñó un ojo antes de dar la vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

Entré a mi casa, corrí hasta mi habitación y me cambié fugazmente. En dos pestañeos, ya estaba tumbada en mi cama, y cerré los ojos, entregándome al sueño.

—

 _ **¡Hola! Acá les traigo el capítulo 3.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, ¡cuéntenme que les pareció!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto ❤**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Danielle POV**

Supongo que puedo ser más considerada que mis compañeros dragonalistas.

Así que les daré algunos consejos por si alguna vez se les ocurre la terrible idea de entrenar a unos jóvenes Hocicortos Suecos inquietos.

En primer lugar, NUNCA los mires fijamente a sus maravillosos ojos como una estúpida, pues pensarán que quieres jugar y te perseguirán con sus bocas amenazando con lanzarte fuego.

En segundo lugar, que no se te ocurra creerle ni una sola palabra a Charlie Weasley cuando te diga que es fácil entrenar dragones jóvenes que tienen tu cara como meta a alcanzar con sus llamas.

Y por último, y no menos importante, si fallaste en alguna de las anteriores, recuerda: nunca, NUNCA DEJES DE CORRER.

–¡AUXILIO! —Mi garganta iba a terminar desgarrada si seguía gritando así.

Sin embargo, desde fuera parecía ser un gran espectáculo ya que ninguno de los idiotas ahí presentes movió algún músculo para ayudarme.

–Muy bien, Jones, ya casi lo tienes dominado —Sonreía el pelirrojo desde su posición juntos a otros entrenadores.

Probablemente si no estuviese corriendo para salvar mi vida lo hubiese abofeteado en su precioso rostro.

Ya me estaba cansando de la situación, no era muy agradable correr por todo el campo al rayo del sol. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor cayendo por mi frente.

–¡Hey, Elle! —La voz de mi único compañero sensato me llamó y volteé fugazmente en su dirección. Erik tenía en sus manos una Barredora. Gracias Merlín.

Conseguí desviar mi camino con mi varita en mano sin que el dragón juguetón me prendiera fuego, y me dirigí hacia Erik quien me lanzó la escoba para evitar que lleve al dragón hasta donde él estaba. La tomé en el aire y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba volando, con el Hocicorto bufando por debajo mío al pensar que habíamos dejado de jugar.

–Ahora sí, pequeñín —Dije sonriendo aliviada, en la escoba me sentía más segura. El "pequeñín" se emocionó nuevamente al escucharme chiflar.

El dragón debía medir unos 2 metros y medio, era muy joven y hermoso. Abrió sus alas y trate de no distraerme con lo magnifica que era la vista. Se alzó en vuelo y en menos de lo que pensé lo tuve persiguiéndome por los aires.

Pero el espacio era otro, y confiaba lo suficiente en mis capacidades de bateadora como para poder controlar al dragón en el aire.

–Quieto, chico, —Me lanzó una bola de fuego, que esquivé con facilidad— de acuerdo, chica.

Observé el campo en busca de algún elemento que me sirviese, cubriéndome con mano del sol.

En cuanto lo encontré, extendí mi brazo y las bolas de lo que parecía ser hierro volaron con furia hacia mi.

Conseguí tomarlas tambaleándome un poco, eran un poco más pesadas que las _Bludgers_. Observé al dragón que me observaba como esperando una señal para prenderme fuego.

–¿Quieres jugar? —Sus ojos brillaron— Pues hagámoslo, chica, vamos a jugar.

Lancé con toda mi fuerza la pelota de hierro y rápidamente con mi varita la desvié, antes de que de contra el hocico del pobre dragón confundido.

Comencé a manejar la bola con el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa,_ haciéndola girar al rededor de la cabeza de la dragona, molestándola en el acto.

Cuando pareció hartarse, reaccionó tal como yo esperaba. Abrió su boca dejando escapar una bola de fuego que convirtió la pelota en pura ceniza. Con una sonrisa la llamé, y en cuanto obtuve su atención lancé otra.

Ahora pareció captar el juego. Empezamos a volar por todo el campo, bajo la mirada de todo nuestro público. Luego pagaría las consecuencias de quemar todas las bolas de hierro del lugar. Pf, detalles.

En cuanto la noté exhausta supe que había hecho bien mi trabajo. Según lo que me había informado Charlie, esa dragoncita junto a muchos otros más no hacían más que dormir o intentar incendiar todo, lo cual debía cambiar para mejorar su estado físico en desarrollo y su salud.

Aterricé satisfecha con la dragona siguiéndome por detrás. Observé las caras de mis compañeros con suficiencia y luego les enseñé mi dedo del medio. Ellos soltaron una carcajada.

–No sabía que supieras volar tan bien, novata —Me dijo Charlie con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Weasley —Se escucharon unos "Ohh" de parte del resto, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Charlie sonrió más ampliamente, avergonzándome aún más.

–Ya lo creo, Jones —Yo rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia mi mochila, sintiendo muchos pares de ojos en mi figura, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Tomé mi mochila y me fui de allí, moría por comer algo. Mi estómago pedía a gritos por comida.

No podía ser que dentro de ese enorme lugar no existiera algún comedor. Cansada, me dirigía hasta mi cabaña. Luego de unos largos minutos llegué, entré sin cerrar y fui directo hacia la cocina. Rebusqué en mi heladera hasta que di con unas milanesas. Las saqué y me serví un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

Me apoyé en la mesada y comencé a comer las frías milanesas, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como mi estómago gruñía de placer.

Un sonido a unos metros de mi me hizo saltar en el lugar, y al abrir los ojos me topé con mi guía.

–¿Está rico? —Me preguntó señalando mi mano.

–¿Sabes que entrar a la casa de alguien sin su permiso cuenta como violación a su privacidad? —Lo ignoré tomando otro trago a mi cerveza.

Charlie rodó los ojos— Dudo que en serio te moleste. —Dijo caminando hasta mi para arrebatarme mi vaso. Lo miré indignada— Mhm, está buena.

Como tú, pensé.

Era tan masculino de esa forma, con su cabello pelirrojo alborotado, sus musculosos brazos descubiertos y su sonrisa ladeada. Lo observé sin pudor de arriba abajo, ese día se veía más caliente que de costumbre. Sus pantalones cortos oscuros, junto con su sudadera blanca sucia por la tierra del campo le quedaban bastante bien. Observé sus grandes manos haciendo un esfuerzo por no morderme el labio. Todo eso junto a que me llevaba una cabeza de altura, lo hacían verse irresistible.

Cuando terminé de observarlo pude notar que él también estaba ocupado observándome a mi, lo cual me hizo sonrojar levemente.

Unos segundos después nuestras miradas se conectaron y él sonrió de tal forma que casi me temblaron las piernas. Correspondí desviando la mirada hacia mi milanesa fría.

–Bueno, te tenías guardada esa faceta de bateadora profesional —Bromeó y yo rodé los ojos.

–Entré al equipo el año en que tú te fuiste —Dije y él asintió en respuesta.

–Lo imaginé —Dijo y siguió bebiendo de mi vaso.

Yo bufé divertida y cogí otro. Él soltó una carcajada al verme.

–¿Y, jefe? —Bromeé, cortando con el silencio que se había creado— ¿Qué sigue? —Él alzó una ceja.

–Bueno, ahora deberás ir al cuarto de deporte a buscar y reemplazar cada una de las pelotas de hierro que destruiste allá afuera, lo cual te llevará, contando con que deben ser unas 50 o tal vez 100, una horas —Yo enrojecí—, y eso me recuerda, me han pedido que lo hagas sin tu varita, ya que lo que hiciste, si bien sirvió y te felicito por ello, no se estaba permitido —Abrí la boca para replicar pero él no me dejó—, así que, señorita Jones, ¿su varita? —Extendió su mano burlón, y yo se la di de mala gana.

–Nadie me advirtió sobre esto. —Dije molesta y él se encogió de hombros. Observé el reloj de madera en la pared, eran las tres de la tarde— Bueno, debería empezar, ¿algo más, Weasley? —Dije alzando una ceja, ya me había puesto de mal humor. Él fingió pensar un poco.

–Ah, sí. Debes terminar a las 8 sí o sí.

–¿Por qué? —Lo miré confundida. Él dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

–A esa hora comienza a oscurecer, y conozco un lugar perfecto para cenar y ver las estrellas, —Me le quedé viendo pasmada. Él me guiñó un ojo— estate tranquila, novata, se cocinar muy bien.

Mis brazos exigían un descanso, en total tuve que reemplazar 80 pelotas de hierro. Mataría a Charlie en cuanto lo vea.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer, por lo que caminé el largo trayecto hacia mi cabaña, entré fui a lavarme la cara. Si cenaría con Charlie Weasley no podía verme tan desastrosa.

Corriendo fui hasta mi habitación y me cambié fugazmente con un vestido suelto blanco, era cómodo y fresco, aunque era consciente del viento que había en ese lugar por la noche. Así que recogí un abrigo y solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

Al abrir me lo encontré con una sonrisa. Se veía tan bien con esa ropa informal, que me hizo sentir mal al no haber tenido más tiempo para arreglarme.

–Te ves hermosa —Dijo y yo alcé una ceja con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Weasley, tú igual te ves muy bien.

Él me sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos– Vámonos, se enfriará la comida.

Realmente moría por probar la comida de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo 7u7**

 **¿Soy la única que ama a Charlie?**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews contándome qué les pareció!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Caminamos por el bosque como por unos quince minutos. Charlie iba contándome sobre su carrera como dragonalista.

Si no fuera porque estaba junto a él, probablemente me hubiese perdido y sería el nuevo juguete de algún dragón que jugaría conmigo a lanzarme fuego.

–Los dragones son criaturas maravillosas e incomprendidas. Algunos creen que por su tamaño y sus habilidades son monstruos o criaturas malas. Pero si vamos a eso, para un pequeño pájaro, un gato es un monstruo.

–Es cierto —Dije con una pequeña sonrisa—, cuando le dije a mis padres lo que quería estudiar... ellos temían que un dragón me prenda fuego —Charlie soltó una carcajada—, creo que debería escribirles para decirles que sigo viva.

–Deberías —Dijo para luego sonreírme—, pero será más tarde, porque ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Observé boquiabierta el maravilloso lugar.

Era un prado en medio del bosque lleno de flores hermosas. En el medio había un mantel y unas canastas donde supongo que está la comida que Charlie hizo.

El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento de varita y unos farolitos se encendieron en los arboles que contorneaban el bello lugar.

Lo que hacía más maravillosa la vista eran las estrellas en el cielo brillando con fuerza, sin mencionar la hermosa luna que opacaba todo lo demás.

–¿Qué te parece, novata?

–Es hermoso —Dije maravillada.

Sentí su mirada en mí haciéndome sonrojar, pero me resistí el voltear a verlo.

Caminé hasta el mantel, observando mi alrededor.

–Es increíble lo grande de este lugar —Dije sentándome con una sonrisa.

Charlie se me quedó observando unos segundos y luego caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado.

–Los que lo crearon se esforzaron bastante —Dijo mirándome—, es muy impresionante. Yo conocí este lugar hace unos meses.

–No pude haber elegido una mejor carrera —Dije riendo y él me acompañó—, estoy con los dragones, en un lugar hermoso y junto a Charlie Weasley, debo ser la envidia de muchas.

Él rió– Es realmente agradable verte otra vez, Dani —Dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos azules. Terriblemente encantador.

¿Me creen si les confieso que siempre quise besar a Charlie Weasley?

Y en este preciso momento estoy muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.

Nos miramos mutuamente con fijeza. Mis ojos azules oscuros contra los suyos de una tonalidad más clara.

Pero el sonido de las ramas detuvo nuestra tan preciada tensión... ¿sexual?

–¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó Charlie en voz alta.

En respuesta unos ojos oscuros aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión.

–Pires —Se levantó y fue hasta el dragón que parecía contento de ver a su dueño.

Yo observé con una pequeña sonrisa la escena de Charlie acariciando al dragón blanco, y este pareciendo totalmente a gusto.

–Debe tener hambre, él siempre obedece y se queda en su cueva —Explicó el pelirrojo y luego me miró—, ven.

Yo lo miré irónica. Erik me había dicho que Pires solo hacía caso y demostraba cariño y respeto por Charlie, y ¿él quería que me acerque?

Sin embargo, no tardé mucho reflexionando sobre las posibilidades de que Pires me prenda fuego y me levanté para caminar en su dirección.

–No tengas miedo —Dijo Charlie. Genial, gran consejo, me sirve de mucho.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta posarme detrás de Charlie, quien tomó mi mano y la acercó hasta el hocico del dragón.

Cuando mi mano tocó la piel seca sentí emoción. Estaba tocando a un gran dragón, hermoso, y que podría matarme en un segundo.

Pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Sus grandes ojos miraron con fijeza los míos.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido en mi estudio sobre las criaturas grandes y feroces como los dragones, es que nunca debes apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Si lo haces es signo de debilidad y los dragones no respetan a los débiles, solo a los fuertes.

Debes demostrar que no les tienes miedo.

–Eso es —Dijo Charlie, apartando lentamente su mano de la mía. Lo acaricié suavemente y ambos miramos sorprendidos cuando Pires cerró sus ojos en señal de placer—, vaya, parece que le caíste bien.

–Creo que estoy muriendo lentamente —Dije conteniendo la emoción para no alterar a Pires.

Luego pasó algo que nos dejó a los dos completamente impresionados.

El hermoso dragón blanco se recostó y puso su enorme y pesado cuerpo patas para arriba. Yo sonreí extasiada y con ingenua confianza, lanzándome a acariciar su lomo.

Su piel era seca y un poco áspera, pero yo ya me declaraba la fan número uno de esa criatura.

–Esto es la cosa más extraña que vi desde que llegué aquí —Dijo mirando incrédulo la escena.

No todos los días veías a una torpe novata acariciando a un dragón como si de un perro se tratase.

–Nadie se resiste a mis encantos, ¿cierto, precioso? —Dije mientras me subía a la barriga del dragón. Este levantó su cabeza para observarme.

Yo comencé a rascar su piel y eso parecía gustarle. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás causando un ruido sordo contra el suelo, compadezco a todas las florcitas.

–Estoy impresionado, novata —Dijo Charlie sonriendo divertido ante la situación.

–Deberías sacarme una foto —Dije dejando de acariciarlo, para mirar al pelirrojo—, me siento como la reina del mundo aquí arriba —Dije divertida y luego me puse de pie—. ¡Acaricié a un dragón y no salí incendiada! —Grité emocionada y Charlie rió.

Pires me miró nuevamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Yo me acerqué a su cabeza y me senté frente a ella.

Nos miramos mutuamente unos segundos y luego el hizo algo inesperado.

Estornudó.

Y adivinen quien sufrió las consecuencias.

Charlie estalló en carcajadas y yo tuve el deseo de acercarme y escupirle un ojo.

Para aclarar, no fue como en las caricaturas muggles en las que el dragón estornuda y lanza fuego. Este estornudó y lo que lanzó fue algo peor que el fuego.

Me bajé con una mueca de asco y observé a Charlie, quien se destornillaba de la risa. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y eso solo sirvió para que riera más fuerte.

–¿Estás bien? —Preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que se ahogaba con su propia risa. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Date la vuelta —Él me miró sonriendo confundido—, hazlo —Dije e hizo caso con las manos en alto.

Me saqué el vestido y agradecí tener puesto un short abajo. Miré a Charlie y dude un poco en pedírselo.

–No te des la vuelta —Dije acercándome—, necesito que me des tu camiseta.

–¿Qué? —Dijo y golpeé su dura espalda cuando casi se da la vuelta— Okey, okey, ten —Se sacó la camiseta y yo me tomé unos segundos para babear ante la imagen.

Puedo apostar a que Charlie Weasley tiene mejor espalda y hombros que todos los hombres en el santuario.

Y eso es decir demasiado.

Tomé la camiseta y me la coloqué fugazmente. Cabe decir que me quedaba enorme.

Él se dio la vuelta y me miró de arriba abajo. Yo tomé mi vestido y lo di vuelta para secarme el rostro. Era un asco.

–No tenía planeado esto para esta noche —Dijo haciendo una mueca divertida. Sabía que se estaba resistiendo para no reír.

–Yo tampoco —Miré a Pires quien me observaba con cansancio—, me las pagarás —Dije apuntándolo con mi dedo acusador y él me ignoró olímpicamente.

–¿Me aguardas un momento? —Me preguntó Charlie, yo lo miré— Lo llevaré a su cueva y prometo que te recompensaré esto, no está tan lejos.

Yo lo pensé un segundo y luego asentí.

Cuando Charlie y Pires desaparecieron tomé mi varita y arreglé lo más que pude mi cabello.

– _Aguamenti_ —Dije apuntando mis piernas.

El chorro de agua salió terminando de limpiarme. Suspiré y me encaminé al mantel en el piso, empapada.

La canasta seguía despidiendo un olor exquisito.

Me senté y me dispuse a observar el cielo artificial cubierto de estrellas.

Miré de reojo la canasta y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

–Contrólate, Dani —Me dije a mi misma—. ¿Qué pensará Charlie si llega y ve que te comiste todo?

Me senté recta cuando escuché el sonido de las ramas, y fingí estar levemente ofendida.

–Lo siento, Dani —Me dijo Charlie sentándose a mi lado.

–Ya pasó, no importa —Dije mirando al frente. Él tenía su mirada puesta en mi, podía notarlo.

–¿Estás enojada? —Preguntó, casi podía decirse que tímido.

Lo miré dispuesta a decirle algo, pero no me salieron las palabras.

Charlie tenía una carita adorable e inocente. ¿Cómo podría insultarlo si me pone esa maldita cara de dragoncito mojado?

¡Maldito Charlie!

Suspiré– No, no lo estoy —Le di una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, y él me correspondió.

–Merlín, creí que te habías enojado en serio —Dijo pasándose una mano por la frente mientras me sonreía. Adorable.

Luego de eso abrió la canasta y sacó unos sandwiches de carne que tenían aspecto de estar deliciosos, junto con papas fritas.

Se me hacía agua la boca.

–Oh, eres un genio —Lo alagué al ver la botella de Whisky de fuego. Él rió.

–¿Eres de beber? —Me preguntó al ver la facilidad con la que abrí la botella.

–¿Te soy sincera? —Asintió— Sip.

–No tienes cara de beber demasiado —Dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada. Yo me encogí de hombros.

–No me considero una alcohólica, Weasley —Le dije divertida y él sonrió—. Solo disfruto del arte de las bebidas.

–Eso diría una alcohólica —Solté una carcajada.

–No bebo tanto, pero suelo tomarme una copa de vino o whisky, para relajarme —Le dije, terminando de servir el whisky—. ¿Has ido a latino-américa alguna vez?

–Mmm, nop —Dijo tomando su copa, y uno de los sandwiches.

-En ese caso te llevaré, y te enseñaré lo que es un buen vino —Le guiñé un ojo y él rió.

–¿Tinto o blanco?

–Blanco, cariño.

–Pues, brindemos por nuestro gusto en común sobre vinos —Dijo, devolviéndome el guiño. Chocamos nuestras copas y reímos.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando con Charlie llegamos a las cabañas entre risas estúpidas que intentábamos reprimir para no despertar al resto de dragonalistas.

–¡Charlie! —Exclamé en voz baja, riendo, cuando Charlie se tropezó con un escalón.

–Eso no estaba antes ahí —Se excusó.

–Claro que sí —Dije riendo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi cabaña nos miramos mutuamente.

No se si eran los efectos del alcohol, pero creo que Charlie estaba muy cerca.

–Quiero besarte —Me dijo con su voz ronca. Yo relamí mis labios.

–¿Ah, sí? —Dije mirando su boca. Sus labios eran carnosos y muy apetecibles.

–Sí, demonios, realmente quiero besarte

Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que nuestros labios choquen, cuando una luz brillante nos hizo alejarnos.

–¿Charlie? ¿Dani? —Erik nos miraba entre sorprendido y divertido— ¿Interrumpo algo?

–Sí —Dijo Charlie con su ceño fruncido.

–No —Dije al mismo tiempo sonrojada. ¿Yo, sonrojada? ¿Estando ebria?

–Solo vine a decir que por culpa de sus risas me desperté, y no me gusta que me despierten a esta hora de la madrugada —Dijo, muy sonriente. Demasiado para parecer bueno—. Así que les agradecería enormemente que si van a embriagarse a esta hora, mejor quédense jugando en el bosque, ¿si?

–Sí —Dijimos al mismo tiempo, asustados. Erik nos sonrió una última vez, y apagó su linterna.

Ambos nos miramos sin saber que decir.

–Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir —Dije, sintiéndome acalorada. Él se aclaró la garganta.

–Claro, yo haré lo mismo —Dijo rascándose la nuca. Tragué saliva al ver las venas que se marcaban en sus brazos al hacer el movimiento.

–Nos vemos en unas horas —Dije, abriendo la puerta de mi cabaña.

–Nos vemos —Dijo con media sonrisa.

Esperé a que se fuera para entrar y cerrar la puerta, recargándome en ella. Ese hombre era terriblemente caliente, y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Sí las cosas seguían así, Charlie Weasley iba a convertirse en mi maldita perdición.

* * *

 ** _¡No me maten!_**

 ** _Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que estaba terminando otra historia, y mi mente necesitaba sacarse eso de encima jajaja_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo_**

 ** _Mil gracias por los favs y los follows, sigo esperando algún review de los lectores fantasmas_**

 ** _Cuéntenme qué les pareció._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_**


End file.
